


Diana's Plan

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: Diana's Plan [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags are overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Before Hal's rescue, there was the Plan. And who said Diana wasn't a dirty little schemer ?Can be read as a standalone.Prequel to "Your life partner is here", one-shot where Bruce is coaxed into pretending he's basically Hal's soulmate to get him out of an alien jail.-“It’s for the League’s sake. They can’t continue like this, and we can’t either.” Arthur muttered.“I may have an idea.” Diana murmured. “But this is going to require some teamwork.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, pre Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Diana's Plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Diana's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> "Your life partner is here" always had an unfinished taste for me and I already had in mind it was an almost elaborate trap of some sort, so here it is !

Everything started after a League meeting. Hal had stormed out of the room after one of Bruce’s insidious remark had hit a bit too close to home. Not without retorting as nastily, which meant Bruce had had Hal pinned against the wall in a few seconds. 

Thankfully after a glaring match the two men had separated and Bruce had left the room. Hal had stayed but changed his mind when he noticed all the eyes on him. “What ?” he had said angrily before leaving, banging the door behind him.

Clark’s gaze had met Oliver’s. 

“Please do something.” the latter had sighed. 

“And what exactly do you suggest ?” Clark said, raising an eyebrow. 

He doubted there was a remedy for Bruce’s tantrums and how Hal reacted to them as childishly as Bruce started them. Maturity perhaps but he wasn’t going to suggest it to them. 

“Lock them in a closet, send them on a nudist planet for a mission, dose them with sex pollen or whatever, but this ? This is not sustainable in the slightest. At the rhythm they’re going, they’re going to trigger a new war just to not admit to the sexual tension between them.” Oliver said.

“Wait, Hal and Batman ?” Barry asked, looking a bit surprised. 

Oliver snortled. They all have noticed and Barry would have too if he wasn’t so overworked. 

“Have you heard Hal starting the conversation with another subject for the last months ? The last year, even ? It’s always “have you heard about the last stunt Bruce pulled in our last mission ?”, “fuck Bruce and his rapports”, “why should I have monitor duty with Bruce tonight ?”, “I am so going to throttle Bruce for this one” and so on.”

“You have a point.” Barry grimaced, reminiscing it. “But you think Bruce is into Hal ?”

“Well, I don’t think he likes most of my opinions more than Hal’s, but I have yet to be pinned against the wall of the meeting-room so sensually.” Oliver said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Ethically, I don’t really see what I can do.” Clark said. 

He wasn’t going to talk to Hal about Bruce’s feelings, that one was a given. 

“It’s for the League’s sake. They can’t continue like this, and we can’t either.” Arthur muttered.

“I may have an idea.” Diana murmured. “But this is going to require some teamwork.”

“I am in.” Oliver said, and most of the JL approved. 

“So, I have met these people once. Vedrians. They are incredibly misogynists but I eradicated the monster ravaging the North of their planet once and they owe me.” she said, tapping her finger against the table.

Everyone was listening to her. Diana’s presence was quite formidable.

“I know they have complicated technology, powerful enough to overcome Hal’s ring. I mentioned them briefly to Hal once but I don’t think he had ever heard about them before. It’s a small planet, not very resourceful and populated by extremely pacifist people.”

Something in her voice indicated how strange she found that idea. 

“Making Hal vulnerable may not be a great idea.” Victor protested before she could expose more of her plan. 

It seemed a bit extreme just to convince Bruce and Hal that they may want the same thing. 

“We’ll monitor the Vedrians closely. We won’t let anything happen to him.” Diana asserted. 

“And we’re making him the damsel in distress ? You think Bruce will fall for that ?” Oliver said, anticipating what Diana had to say.

He looked skeptical. Hal wasn’t one to just wait to be rescued. Diana shrugged.

“Maybe we won’t give him the choice.” she said, thinking. 

“How do you convince Hal to stop there, anyway ?” Oliver said. 

“Easy. We’ll need Zatanna’s help, though. How difficult would it be to make coordinates appear to be something they’re not ?” she asked, turning towards the magician. 

“That’s a simple trick. I could do it in my sleep.” Zatanna replied. 

Diana smiled at that. Her plan looked good. 

“Exactly what I thought. Hal will land on Vedr 7 and be immediately arrested. For trespassing or something like that, I will let Vedrians take the lead on this one. They will bring Hal in one of their power-reducing chambers and confiscate his ring - we’ll have to make sure he gets it back - but let him enough time to send us a message.” 

“And you think Hal wouldn’t notice something is up ?” Barry asked, and it was his turn to look skeptical. 

Hal was really good at his job, he wasn’t really prone to mistakes. 

“I can’t say for sure. He’s smarter than he let on, but he’s also overworking himself more often than not. Anyway, that’s Hal’s part in the plan. Then, Clark and I tell Bruce about Hal being imprisoned by the Vedrians.”

“Why do I have a feeling it’s the moment you get creative ?” Clark said and he sounded amused.

She smiled at him. They hadn’t been together for long but it had been nice.

“We’ll have to convince Bruce that Vedrians believe in romantic soulmates and that having a soulmate is a get out of jail card on Vedr 7.” 

Hopefully the Vedrians will play along. She’ll presentate it like an interesting anthropological study or something.

“So Hal would need someone to volunteer to be his soulmate. But why wouldn’t one of us do it ?” Arthur asked her. 

“Because soulmates would have to be attracted to each other for the Vedrians.” Diana shot back with an innocent smile. 

“We can fake attraction.” Arthur objected. “Oliver or Barry would seem like better choices.”

Diana shook her head vehemently. 

“Physically ? Because that’s what we’re going to pretend, that Vedrians can monitor physical attraction. There will be some protesting on Bruce’s part but he’s not going to let Hal rot in an alien prison to spare his own feelings.”

Most of the people around the table looked impressed. They didn’t think Diana could be so devious. 

“Bruce is going to kill you when he’ll find out.” Oliver observed. 

“If we’re doing our job correctly, he never will. Clark, you’ll have to go with Bruce. If anything goes wrong, we can count on you. Hopefully faking a relationship will help Bruce and Hal realize they actually don’t hate each other.” she said softly.

It worked. Incredibly, it worked, even if Bruce’s glares had become more and more suspicious in the hours following Hal’s return. Well, the hours he hadn’t spent with Hal. 

Later, as she started falling asleep in Clark’s arms, he kissed her cheek.

“And they’re under the impression that Bruce and I are the ones who run the League.” he laughed softly against her skin.


End file.
